Health policy research is a key element in the process of decreasing the disparity in health outcomes between ethnic minorities and the general population and incorporating innovative practice arrangement into the established health care system. Because Nurses have direct patient contact in a variety of settings, they have the expertise to determine the immediate and potential consequences of health policies. Nurse researchers have both the clinical experience in health care delivery and the research ability to make the link from clinical practice to the overall health needs of this country. What is missing, however, is a clear understanding among Nurse researchers of what constitutes health policy, ho clinical practice reflects current policy and what research questions must be formulated to assess current programs and offer effective alternatives. A health policy conference would provide the necessary policy education so that empirical research be translated into work relevant to policy decision makers. Research proposals would then be generated by the participants and to maximize the possibility of each proposal being funded, a mock review panel of AHCPR experts would provide the necessary feedback. And finally, because the health needs of the minority and underserved population continue to press upon the established health care delivery system and seem most amenable to innovation, it is proposed that the participants of this conference be minority Nurse researchers studying minority populations. The Ethnic/Racial Minority Fellowship Program (EMFP) of the American Nurses Association (ANA) proposes the development of the Ethnic/Racial Minority Health Policy Research Institute with the following goals: 1. Conference: To hold a Health Policy Conference (3 days) followed by a Research Development Program (2 days) to provide a foundation for the understanding of health policy, its role in shaping the health care agenda, the health needs of minority and vulnerable populations, and the generation of research agenda that translate health care services to minority populations into policy issues. 2. Mock Grant Review Panel: To stimulate the conduct of health policy research by supporting the generation of proposals, providing a mock review panel, and following up with the submission of all grant proposals generated through this conference for funding through AHCPR. The proceedings will be made available in a monograph series through the ANA.